


More

by the_marathon_continues



Series: The Umbrella Academy (Diego & Lila) [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/pseuds/the_marathon_continues
Summary: prompt:  “You’d better be quiet or everyone’s going to know what a naughty little slut you are.”
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Series: The Umbrella Academy (Diego & Lila) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	More

_Be gentle,_ was Diego’s only instruction before he and Lila consummated their relationship, fucking each other thoroughly. He had that blasted wound where Reginald had shanked him and Lila tried her best to avoid it, not wanting him to feel any pain. 

But now It was now pitch black in the middle of the night, but instead of sleeping, Diego wanted to play. 

“D-Diego?” Lila began as he trailed fingers to her nipple. He massaged her, eliciting a small groan.

“Do you like that?” Diego whispered. “Want my mouth there?”

Lila knew she should protest, but her body melted into him, her chest thrusting upward. “Please,” she whimpered. 

Diego obliged, licking her hardened nipple before suckling.

Lila closed her eyes, melting into the sensuous feeling of being possessed. And when Diego lightly bit her nipple she moaned. “More. Harder.”

“You better be quiet,” he nipped her then suckled hard. “-or everyone’s going to know what a naughty little slut you are.”

Lila froze, unaccustomed to the dirty talk. “I am not- I don’t think-” she stopped when she felt a finger caressing her clit, and playing in her wetness. She mewled, opening her legs to give him more room. 

“You’re my slut.” Diego murmured, as he fingered her. “Say it.”

“I- I can’t.” Lila’s cunt clenched around his fingers, allowing him to finger fuck her. She was moaning now.

But it wasn’t enough, she needed more. 

“Please. Let me get on you,” she begged. 

“Why?” Diego smirked.

By now he had a third finger in, and Lila could feel her juices leaking on him. 

“I need more,” she managed. That was how she found herself face down in the bed, Diego’s cock pushing towards her entrance. 

“Don’t make any noise,” he warned. “Or the others might wonder what we’re doing.”

Lila grew wetter, and Diego took it as a sign to continue.

“Maybe when I’m done, Elliot can have a turn,” Diego bit her neck, then licked it. “And then Luther.”

“No- I-” Lila whimpered even as her voice cracked. “I only want you.”

“Are you sure?” Diego knew he sounded desperate but he didn’t care. His cock was slowly entering her now, and the feeling of breaching her wet cunt was bringing out darkness in him. “How about if I wanted them to see this?”

Lila moaned, unable to answer and he crammed into her, filling her pussy to the hilt. Her cunt fluttered around him and she started moving, fucking his hard shaft. 

Diego breathed in, allowing the waved of pleasure to envelop him.

"You're mine." Lila bit her lower lip. "And I'm yours. No one else."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I am taking requests on Tumblr [@dancing-diego](https://dancing-diego.tumblr.com/)


End file.
